demon of the cherry blossoms
by luvskakashi
Summary: kagome saves a little girl and it turned into a demon,now she needs a mate and well sesshomaru is the best pick.look and see what un folds
1. Chapter 1

this is my first inuyash ff,please be nice!

"talking"

'talking in you mind'

i was sitting in my hut,thinking on the past.it had been 3 yeas since i ended up in the past,and 3 moths since the defet of naraku.the jewl was places back into me,in my heart to be more spacific, but as for the wish,i gave it to inuyasha as i wished for kikiyo to have a soul of her own and live.after that i stayed in the past only going back every now and then to visit my family. i now lived in a small village that lay between the western lands and inuyasha's forest.i saw my freainds often and as for shpou,he was my son now,not by blood but in my own right i called him my son.

"oka-san are you okay"  
"yes,i was just thinking"she said looking down at her kit"what sould we do today"  
"lets go play in the forest."the kit cherped.  
"okay,let me get ready,wait out side for me"  
"okay"

with that said i got up from my place and started to get dressed.i put on a red kimono with black dragons on the fron and back.it had slts that went up both side to my hip,i wore black fish nets under it with combat boots.i put her hair up in a messy bon with two chop sticks.wit two twin sowrds to finish it off on both sides.i waslked out to see shipou waiting,he was now the hight of a 7 year old,i held out my hand and he grabed it and we went on our way,as we neared the forest we heard some one call my name.

"kagome"  
"yes, oh its just you"i say as i narrow my eyes at him and pull shipou closer to me.  
"what a way to greet some one"  
"what do you want"  
"only to see how my women is"  
"koga im not,nor will i ever be,your women"  
"yes you are" he growled and grabed my arm.  
"let go and leave before i hurt you"i said as i put my free hand on mw sowrd.  
"you cant hurt me"

just as he said that i draw my sowrd and move with demon like speen behind him ,puting the sowrd at his neck.

"leave now,i would rather be mates with sessomaru than you"  
"fine,but ill be back."

with that he leaves and i move to the shakeing shipou and hug him.

"im sorry baby,its okay"  
"i know oka-san.he is just so mean"  
"i know,lets go play huh"  
"yay"

we start backto the forest to go play.as we walk we hear a sound,we got to see what it is and we see a young girl crying and a demon trying to attack her.itell shippou to wait there.and i go and stand infrot of the little girl.

"demon leave this child"  
"i dont think so,she is to be my supper,although you would be much me tasty"

he goes to attack and i draw both sowrda and put some of my miko powers in it,then as i cut though his arm he screams and attacks again.just then i move my sowrd and cut his head clean off his shoulders.he falls to the ground with a loud thump.i put my sowrds away and turn to the little girl.

"are you allright little one"  
she looks up ans smiles"yes,thank you for helping me.i wish to give you a gift"  
"that is not nessesry,im just glad you are safe. are you hurt"  
"please,let me grant you a wish,i am a nymph that grants wishes,please tell me what you wish for"  
"i have no wish,please give me what you think is right ."i say just then shippou jumps out and screams.  
"oka-san, are you okay"  
i look over at him and smile"yes my son im fine"  
"i know just what to grant you,please come closer."

i walk to the little girl and kneel down beside her.just then she puts her hand on my forhead and i feel a light embrassing me.she says some thing in another language and i begin to to hover over the ground.just then i feel a strange power go inside me. i come back down to the ground and look at the little girl.

"you are now the demon of the cherry blossoms, go look in the river and see how you like your self."

i just nod and walk to the river.i look down and i see that my hair is still black but it has a layer of pink.my eyes are now a lavender color and on my face there are two pink strips on both cheeks.my arms have to two symbles "love" on the left and "protect"on the right.my wrist have a string of perfect cherry blossoms on them.i can hear and smell every thing.i look at the little girl and she smiles again.

"the demon of the cherry blossoms love and protect all in need,as you did for me,and ask for no reword in return.you are mush like a normal demon,only you can still use you miko powers.you also have a pair of black and pink wings that you can use.now you can live forever with you kit and not have him worry when you will die.no one can kill you with any wepons,you can heal people,and if you find the right mate your children will be demons of the cherry blossom as well.with that i leave you and your kit to finish what you were doing."

she got up to leave but it didnt feel right to let her go by her self.so i called out to her.  
"wait,i do not know your name and if i will ever see you gain"  
"my name is raka,and you can contact me any time with you mind"  
"would you like to stay and play with my kit"  
"yes please play with me"shippou said as he walked next to me.  
"you are kind but i mist go,there are maney things i must do.please con tact me when you need guidents"  
"very well ,we will see you aroud some time"i said with a smile.  
"im sure you will"she said as she walked away.i turn to shippou and smole at him.  
"what do you think"  
"you look pretty mommy"he said as he huged my leg.  
"well lets go see sango,she is bound to know what i am,first let try out theses wings she said i have."

i close my eyes and mentally tell the wings to apear.the do and i open my eyes and look to see beautiful black wings with pink feathers on the ends.

"come here,ill hold you"  
"okay"

he came up and i picked him up holding him infront of me,his arms around my neck and legs around my waist,i flap my wings and we start to hover,i hear him giggle as we go higher,then i fly off in the direction of kaedes village.when we get there i land just out side town,put shippou down and put my wings back.i take shippous hand and we walk to sango's hut.

"sango are you there?"i ask.  
"yes ill be right there."she walks out and her jaw drops.  
"well you dont have to stare."i giggle out.  
"kagome? is that you"  
"yep,lets go in and ill tell you."

we go in and i tell her the whold story.just as i finish my story some one apears at the door and looks at me.  
"k-kagome"  
"yes inuyasha"  
"what happend to you"  
"well as you can see im a demon"  
"well yea but how"  
"it was a gift from a little nymph i saved.and i would like it if you would calm you hormones,they make my nose hurt"  
"s-sorry"he said as he blushes."so what kinda demon are you"  
"demon of the cherry blossoms,i protect those who are in need.yes i still have my miko powers"  
"how did you know i was thinking that"  
" can read you mind,and you have some pretty dirtty thoughts."i said with a wink.  
"oh well anyway sango,miroku sent me to tell you he is going to be late for dinner"  
"okay,kagome would you like to stay for dinner"  
"no,i have to go find some one right now.ill be back though,can shippou stay"  
"ofcourse,when will you be back"  
"in a few days,shippou"  
"yes oka-san"  
"be good and ill be back okay?i promose,when i go back to the future ill bring you some candy"  
"okay,ill see you in a few days then"  
"yes,dont worry ill talk to you in here."i say as i point at his head."thank you sango"  
"its no problom."

i get up and walk out of the tent,i sniff arounf for the sent im looking for and start to walk just then inuyasha stops me.  
"kagome"  
"yes"  
"i never got to thank you for what you did for me and kikiyo"  
"its okay,you loved her and not me so i did what would make you happy."i said with a smile.  
"no wonder she made you a protector. well i hope you find who you are looking for"  
"thank you." with that my wings come out and i start to fly away to look for the perfect mate,and i have one inmind.i flew to the western lands and just then i hear a scream.i fly down to see rin runing from a wolf demon.i stop in front of her and stop the demon.he looks at me and laughs.  
"what are you doing"  
"saveing a friend and child." i pull my sowrd and cut his head off.i put the sowrd a way and turn to rin.  
"rin are you okay"  
"yes pretty lady,who are you?"  
"dont you reconize me rin,im kagome"  
"kagome!"she run and hugs me. i laugh and look her over.  
"are you hurt"  
"no rin is fine,rin just went to play in the flowers and the mean wolf atacked rin"  
"its okay,im here,now were is sessomaru"  
just then i catch his sent and turn to see him.  
"hello lord sessomaru"  
"your sent,i know it but i dont,tell me who are you"  
"this kagome,she saved rin."rin said as she looked at her lord.  
"kagome? you cant be kagome she was a human"  
"ah yes well thats a long story,please can i talk with you"  
"very well,rin where is jaken"  
"he is sleeping"  
"come kagome,i would like to hear you story."

with that we left to his camp.when we go there jaken was still sleeping.so sessomaru kicked him.  
"jaken get some tea,we have a guest"  
"yes master"  
"so tell me what happend to you"  
we sat there and i told him of every thing the little nymph said,even about the mate thing,he looked at me and was thinking of how i would look naked.i giggle and he rose an eye brow.  
"please keep those thoughts hidden lord sessomaru,it would be much apresiated."  
"oh and what thoughts may they be?"he asked.  
"some i cannot say in the presence of rin,if you want to know so bad tell me where a hot spring is?"i said with a smirk.

he looks at me for aminute trying to deside if he should or not,just then i spoke in his mind.  
'please,if you want to know come bathe with me'  
'how did you get into this sessomaru's head'  
i giggle. 'well its another one on my little gifts,wernt you listionong or were you to busy inagining me naked'  
'you interest me,come follow me'

with that he stood and i followed,he told rin and jaken to stay.we walk for a long time before we got to a hot spring.when we got there i started to undo my boots and i could smell him geting aroused witch in turn made me.but i continued on my task,after the books i took off my fish nets and then my kimono.i took off my underwear and bra and got into the hot springs,i turn to see him just stareing at me,i giggle and ask:

"are you going to get in or are you just gonna watch me"  
he growls and takes off his clothes,i watch im do this and i know i was geting more aroused,and he could smell it.she smirked and got in.

"so your looking for a mate?" he said in a seductive voice.

"i am,a rather strong one.when i thought about it,i only know one strong male demon."i said as i walked over to him stareing up into his eyes.just then he puts his arms around my waist and pulls me to his naked body.

"and who might that be?"

"why it would be you,i have allways found you atractive but knew you wouldnt look at me twise if i was a human"i say as i move my hands up his chest and around his neck,feeling him getting harder by the second.

"well your not human now and i have allways been rathe fond of you.so the questions is,when can we become mates." he said as he moves one hand down my back and the other down the front.  
i moan a little and move my mouth up to his ear and nible a bit and hear him growl with sadisfaction"as soon as posable"

when i say that he moves closer to me and kisses my neck.as we start to get heated we both hear a noise and we turn to see what it was.i look and see koga standing at the edge of the hot springs.  
"what do you want koga,if you cant tell im busy"  
"what are you doing"  
"that is none of you bisness,now leave"  
"no,you will be mine"  
"no she will be mine mangy wolf,now leave before you get hurt." sessomaru said as he raped his arms around my waist.  
"no!she is mine!" koga said as he rused us,just then i punched him with the arm that said "protect", he flew back and hit a tree.i look at my hand in awe,just then sessomaru jumps out of the water and grabs his sowrd.  
"leave now or you will die"  
"fine you can have the whore." koga said as he ran away.i get out of the water and giggle a bit.sessomaru looks at me with a razed eye brow.  
"what so funny"  
"he ruined the moment and i did something i should have dome long ago" i put my kimono on and walk over to him."so what do we have to do to be mates?is there a ritual"  
"ah yes,we will do that in 5 days,for now e need to go to me castle"  
"can i go get my kit"  
"the little fox? yes rin needs a brother,and i shall take him as my own if you will do the same for rin"  
"i woundnt have it any other way,now in 5 days we get to have some fun or can we do it before"  
"well we could but then it would ruin the fun"  
"okay! may i sleep here tonight and tomorrow i will go and fetch shippou"  
"you will sleep beside me and rin will sleep beside you"  
"allrighty,well lets get back before rin runs off again."i say with a giggle as i hear him growl."oh and you might want to put you clotes on." with that i run away giggling on my way back to the camp.

sorry umm i dont own inuyasha,if i did there would be alot more smexy scenes.well dont hurt me this is only my trid fan fic so please do bash me to hard


	2. Chapter 2

this is my first inuyash ff,please be nice!

"talking"

'talking in you mind'

when we got back rin ran up to me and huged me and asked:

"are you gonna be rins oka-san?"

i smile and look at sessmaru"yes and you are gona have a brother as well" i said with a giggle.

jaken looks at me and wounders what i did to his master. i look at him and say" thank you for the tea jaken,it was really good" i smile at him and he blushes ans starts to stutter.

"t-thank you misstress,what is your name?"

"just call me kagome,jaken im suprised you didnt reconize me." i said with a giggle.

"ahh yes,now that you say something i do,would you like anything before bed misstres?"

"no thank you,im good,thank you for you concern." i smile as he blushed again and starts to think ho atractive i giggle and shesomaru looks at me.

"whats funny kagome?"

"all the thoughts are colideing in my head and its funny what jaken thinks." i said with a wink at jaken.

"and what might he be thinking?" he asks.

i smile and look over at him."he thinks you are a honerable man and that im a good mate for you." wit hthat jaken looks at me with a shocked face."yes jaken i can read minds,so becarefull what you think around me" i said with a giggle.

"we should go to sleep ,we have to travel tomorrow to retrive your kit and then back to the casstle."

"very well.now where is it that i sleep?" i ask as i look at him.

he moves over to his spot and lays down and pats the spot beside him,i giggle and move over."rin,come here"i said as i lay down.she walks over and i pull he beside me and cuddle up to her. she starts to think of how lucky she is to have such a sweet oka-san,i giggle and whisper into her ear"i am the lucky one rin.now lets sleep" wit that she snuggles up close to me and i move back and lay up againt shesomaru."good night jaken" i say as i fal asleep.

the next morning i wake up from a night mare i sit up and start brathing hard.shesomaru wakes up and sees me in disdress.

"whats wrong" he ask as he sits up.

"nothing i just had a night mare about wolfs comeing an killing me,i was scared and then just as i was comeing back i woke up."i said in a whisper so i wouldnt wake up rin.

"thats what happened to rin,but i brought her back,it seems you took her night mare from her, this is the first time in a long time that she has slept through the night."

"well if it helps her,id gladly take all her night mares" i said as i strock her hair.

"when do you want to leave to get your kit? i will escort you."

i smile and say"there is no need ,i can get there and be back faster then it would take both of use to go."

"ohh and how might you do that?" he asked in a mocking tone.

i gentaly move rin and stand up and walk to the midle of camp.i let my wings come out and look over at him."because i can fly"

"well,i seem to have forgoten that you had those"

"forgoten my ass,you were bairly paying attintion to my story,the only thing you heard ,was that i was a demon,looking for a mate."i giggle a bit and start to flote in the air.

he sighs in defet knowing he got cought."very well,but do you want to take rin with you?"he asks.

"ofcourse,il wake her." i come down,put my wings away and shake rin."rin baby do you wanna come with me?"

"rin would like to come,but we are comeing back right?"

i giggle a little"ofcousre we are,now wake jaken and get some food." i tell her,she gets up and walks over to jaken and wakes him and he starts brecfest.i turn to shesomaru.

"now i have to explain your sent when i see inuyasha"i said wit ha giggle.

"did he not know you were comeing to me?"

"well no,i just said i was looking for someone,i think he might feel a little hurt that ididnt ask him,but he has kikiyo." i said wit ha slight smile.

"ah yes,that was a good thing you did for him."

"yea well we will be back in a few hours." i said as i notice rin comeing over."ready?"i asked her.

"rin is ready,bye lord shesomaru"she said as she walked up to me.

"allrigt close your eyes ,i have a surprise." she does and i make my wings come out."alright ,open them."

as she opend then i cought a sent of koga,i quikly grab rin and hold her head away."what do you want koga?" i ask the wood.shesomaru looks at me and sniffs the air and growls.

"i only want to talk."he said as he cam out of the woods,i look at rin and move away.

'rin baby keep your eyes closed okay?' i say in her mind,she nods and keeps he eyes closed wit hher arms around my neck and legs on my waist.

"go away koga, nw." i said as i reach for my sowrd with my right hand holding rin with the left.

"please,im sorry,i over reacted."he said but he was realy not,she could tel from his thoughts.

"no your not,you just want me,and you cant have me,im with him." i motion towrds shesomaru who has his sowd drawn.

"leave now." he said to koga.

"no,she s mins."

"did you mark her?" he asked koga agin.

"no,she wouldnt let me."

isnt that enough to know she dosent want you,now leave."

"yes koga leave, you have ayame.go to her" wit hthat i fleww up in to the air.

'ill be back in a few hours' i say in shesomaru's mind.

he nods and i leave them to settle their diffrences.as i fly i tell rin she can open her eyes now,she does and giggles,as i fly i sent a msg to shipou's mind

'shipou honey,im comeing to get you and i have some thing to tel you.'

when i got there he was out side the hut with songo and inuyasha.inuyasha sniffs the air and growls.i lad and pull my wings in and sit rin down.i hld out my hand"ready?" i ask.she nods and we walk to songos hut.when we get into sight shipou runs up ans hugs me,i giggle and hug him back.i pull back and look at rin.

"shipou,this is rin,rin this is shipou,you two wll be brother and sister in 4 days." i said .they look at each other and smile.i grb thir hands and walk up to song and inuyasha.

"hello guys" i say .inuyasha walks up an sniffs me and frowns.

"so that who you were looking for huh?"

i frown at him "well yes.i needed a mate and well you are allready mated and koga is a bastard." i said.just then i cought his thoughts ans spoke in his mind' please dont be like that,he is rather sweet if you give him a chance'

inuyasha looks at me and i smile at him."please, i have to leave soon."i turn to song"thnak you for letsing him stay,but we must go."i hug her and smell something off about her.i sniff again and smile.

"songo,did you know that your pregnant?" i ask her .

she looks at me ans says."no,no wounder ive been getting sick! oh my god! im gonna kill maroku!!" she screams and goes off to find maroku.inuyasha looks at me."how did you know?" he asked

"i could smell the baby on her,couldnt you?" i asked asumeing that he could.

"no,only a few demons can smell new life."he said shakeing his head.

"oh well ill see you later okay?"

"okay, bye kagome" he gave me a hug and i grabed the two kids hands and we walk out of the village.as we eit i get my wings out and turn to then."okay who wants the front?"

"rin can have it,i can ride on your back." shipou said.

i smile at him."thats very nice of you,come rin."

"rin is comeing " she says as she walks over to meo kneel down do shipou can get on my back and i pick up rin.when the get on i tell them to hold tight and i fly p,we arive back at the cm only a hours later and land .they get off and i put my wings back and i take tehe hands.we walk up to see jaken and shesomaru sitting next to the fire.as we get closer rin runs to hin and shipou hides shyly behind me.

"now shipu,dont be all shy,its okay."

"but what if he dosent like me?"he asked in a small voice.

"im sure he will like you." i said as we walk up to him.

"shesomaru,this is shipou." i point at the kit hideing behinde me.

"hello shipou,how are you?"

"f-fine "he says.

"come one shipou,rin want you to me jaken."rin calls from beside shesomaru.

he nods and walks shyly to rin ,she grabs his hand and walk to jaken.i look at shesomaru.

"he is shymhe thinks you wont like him." i told him,answering his un said question.

"ah,well he seems like a string boy,he wil make a good son." he said looking at shipou.

i smile at him and hug him and whisper"thank you,i dont know what i would do with out him"

"anything for you kagome,it eems he means alot to you."

"he does,he was there when i gave my wish for inuyasha and has been my suport ever since." i said with a small sad smile.

"ahh well what did my brother say?"

i laugh." he isnt to happy,but he will get over it,he has a mate so i dnt know what he is so mad about." i said.

"he is scared he will lose you now that you are with me."he said.

"ohh , you think?well he told me something ineresting ." i said

"ohh and what is that?"

"that i have a good nose,i smelt my friend songos,baby the she didnt even know about.he said few demons can smeel new life." i said with a smile.

"its true,but how did you smell it?"

"well she smelt diffrent and i just asked her id she knew she was pregnant.haha maroku is probly being beat right now" i laugh a little.

just then shipou and rin came up.shipu looked up at shesomaruand he was thinking if he was goint to be his otou-son.i look at shesomaru and say in his mind.

'he wants to know if you are gona be his otou-san.'

he looks at me and kneels down to shipou."yes im going to be you otou-san,dont worry,i like you." he said and shipou started to cry and huged him.he look suprised and looked at mefor what to do.i giggle and say'hug him back' with that he put his arm around shipous small form.

a mitnute later shipu pulls away and mutters sorry. i walk up to him and pa him on the head and smille at him.

"well we should be going dont you think." i say to shesomaru.

"yes,which one do you want to carry?" he asks.

i turn to rin and shipou."who wants to ride with me?"

the look at each other and the back to me the to shesomaru.

"who is gonna ride with otou-san." shipou asks.

i ean down to him and whisper"if you ask he might carry you"

he walks over to him and tugs at his shirt,shesomaru looks down.

"otou-san, c-can i ride with you?" shipu asks.

"alright,lets get going." he said as he picks up shipou nad puts him on his shoulders.

i smie at him and pick up rin and my wins apear."yes lets,the sooner we are there the sooner we can .." i say with a light blush not finishing my sentnce.

shesomaru gets his cloud inder ah-uh and jaken on the animaland stahs there.i fly up and follow him as he flys in the direction of jis castle.

plzzz dont hate me...i know shesomaru is a bit out of charecter...but he is supose to be.


	3. Chapter 3

this is my first inuyash ff,please be nice!

"talking"

'talking in you mind'

we were flying for about an hour and a half and rin had fallen asllep in my arms,shipou had done the same. i look over the sesshomaru and smile at him.

"he seems to like you"i whispered as i flew beside him.

"i like him as well,he is so inacent and peaceful,i cant help it."he whispered back.

i smile at him and start to feel rins night mare."no please no"i whisper under my breath and he looks at me

"kagome,are you allright?"

i snap out of it and look at him with a sad smile."yes,just snother one of her nightmares,only diffrent this time."

"diffrent how?" he aske shifting shipou in his arm.

"i was in a village,i was alone. every one was ignoreing my,pushing me,hateing me.then i came on a wounded person and helped them. i dont remember the rest." i said sadly.

"its another one of her dreams."he said motioning to rin.

"how could any one do that to a child?" i asked with anger in my voice.

"he parents were dead and she was left alone,they thought she was a bad omen on the village. she helped me right before she diead,so i brought er back."he said with sadness in his voice.

"how much longer? i need to find away to heal her mind." i said

"not far,but you can heal?" he asked.

"i knew you wernt really listioning to me,you just wanted to see me naked." i said with victory in my voice.then i cought one of his thoughts and smirked at him."now now sesshomaru,there are children present."

"would you please refram from teaseing me?" he said the he thought 'its bad enough that i can baerly stand no touching you.'

'really? am i that good?' i ask in his mind.

"stay out of this sesshomarus head for now my dear." he said.

"aww you ruin my fun."i give a fake pout."whats that smell?"

he sniffs the air and growls."my brother."

"why is inuyasha here?" i ask no one in perticuler.

"because i know know i should have never been with kikiyo."said a voice.i stop and look into a tree and see him."inuyasha,please, whats done is done. im with your rother now." i said looking at sesshomaru.

"but why him? you could have any man or demon you wanted and yet you chose him?" he said with anger and sadness in his voice.

"i could have,but i dont want any one else." i said smileing at thr sleeping rin in my arms."please go back home,isnt you mate waiting for you?" i said turnin to fly away,but he grabs the bottom on my kimono."please. i swear you will neve lose me,when ever you need me i will be there." i said moveing his hand.

"kikiyo died 2 hours ago giveing birth to twins,a boy with silver hais and my eyes and a girl that looks like her.i dont know what to do."he said looking down

i look at sesshomaru.' can i talk to him for a few minutes?'

he nods and i place rin on ah-uh. i fly back to inuyasha."inuyasha,go back to your children,they need you.if you are not there then who will protect them?" i asked him.

"but i dont know what to do."he said.i smelt salt and pull him into a hug.

"they need there father,protect them as your mother did you and your son and daughter will be as god and kind as you.dont leave them,they need you.please"i said

he pulls away and looks up at me."thank you kagome,i will bring them to see ther aunt soon."he said looking at me with watery eyes.

"nothing would make me happyer then to see them,now what are there names?"i asked.

"the boy is mori and the girl is huni."

"now go to then,they need you."i said as i turned and said good bye.

he left to go back to his children.i flew back up to mine. i pulled rin to my and cried and i huged her.i then flew to sesshomaru with rin and huged him and shipou."kagome,"he said as he raped his good arm around me.it was then i though of and i dea."lets put the shildren on ah-uh and i have a gift for you." i said putting rin back,he noded and put shipou next to her.i turned and said."give me your arm." he held out hid full arm."the other one"i said,he looked at me for a moment the held out the stub.i put my hands on it and it started to glow,i could feel the limb growing back and it was then i remembered something."oh god ,i have to go to inuyasha,i can bring back kikyo." i said turning to go.but an arm stoped me.i looked up and i saw tears in his eyes."thnak you,follow our snt you will find the casstle,i will tell the kids." he said i huged him and thnaked him and left.

i flew faster then i had ever flew before. i reached his hut in half an hour and found him with his children and a dead kikiyo.he looke up starteled for a moment the said."kagome,what are you doing here?"

"i can bring her back." i said moveing towrds the body.

"w-what? how?"

"plese, be silent,i need to work." i said placeing my hands on her heart.i felt energy flowing and little things crwaling on gher,i killer then with my claws and took one finger and pushed it to her heart.she glowed and then too a breath. she opened her eyes to see my watery ones.i smiled and huged her.

"thank god it worked".i said crying into her chest.she held me and the looked at inuyasha and her children.

"shhh kagome,im fine.thnak you,i heard your voice calling me back."she said as i pulled away.

"they need both of you,now please come by any time and bring me my brother ans sisters children."i said smileing at them and left inuyasha to explain.

i followed the sent and was at the castle with in 2 hours. i smelt around and found rin and shipous sents.i flew to them.

"rin! shipou! "i called as i was landing,they turnedn and cal running."oka-san!" the screamed and huged me.

"where you to good for jaken and otou-san." i asked.

"yes,rin and sipou were very good."said a voice behind me,i turned to see sesshomaru

"fantastic." i said smileing at them,it was geting late."we should go to bed soon," i said smieing.

"where is oka-san goinf to sleep?"rin asked.

sesshomaru smirked."she is going to sleep with outou-san." said shipou.

sorry again for him being out of character...i needed him to be...and sorry kikiyo lover...but i brought her back!well r&r!! let me know if you want a lemon or 2


End file.
